legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S3 P8/Transcript
(Erin is seen walking around the nest trying to find the other girls) Erin: *Sigh* Come on, there's gotta be one around here somewhere. (Erin continues looking until her eyes trail down to her stomach) Erin: Still, I can't believe I've actually got a four pack now. I guess I got too caught up in things to notice. ???: Hey Erin! Erin: Hm? (Erin turns to find Emily approaching) Erin: Oh hey Emily! Emily: How's it going? Erin: Going pretty good. How about you? Emily: Oh fan-TAS-tic! I've been spending with some of the human girls and they are just the swellest of ladies! Erin: That's good to hear! Emily: Oh I heard about how you wowed the crowd with that kick ass dance of yours. Erin: Sure did! Emily: Well that's good! You gotta show it to us all later! Erin: Totally! Hey um, mind if I talk to you in private? Emily: Of course. (Emily follows Erin to a spot no one can see them) Emiy: So what's up? Erin: Well..... Emily: Yes? Erin: It's about Lenny. Emily: *Scoff* That pig? Erin: I wouldn't be so swift to say that Emily. He's.....very sick right now. Emily: huh? Erin: Yeah... Emily: That's... *Shakes her head* Why would I care?! Erin: I've heard its... Its serious.. Emily: S-Serious? Erin: Yeah.... Remember when he drank alcohol? Emily: Y-Yeah why? Erin: Well.....It turns out he's got severe alcohol poisoning from it. Emily: Wait.....Really? Erin: Yeah. Emily: wha-.. Wait he only drank a little bit thought! Erin: Turns out that little was all it took. Emily: S-So you mean he's... Erin: *Puts a hand on Emily's shoulder* I'm sorry Emily.... Emily: *Sniff* Lenny.... (Emily tears up as the brainwashing wears off. Emily then hugs Erin and starts sobbing) Emily: *Sobbing* Why...?! Why Lenny!? (Emily continues crying before Lenny walks up) Lenny: Who said my name? (Emily gasps, turns to face Lenny, then rushes up to hug Lenny) Emily: *Sobbing* LENNY!! Lenny: E-Emily??? Erin: *Smiles* Emily: Oh thank god you're alright! Lenny: Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be? Emily: Erin said you had alcohol poisoning! Lenny: What?! Why would you say that?! And.... Wait Emily why are you hugging me? I thought you hated me? Emily: Hate you??? Why on Earth would I hate you!? Lenny: Nettle had you- *Gasp* Wait, Erin's plan worked! Emily: Plan?! Erin: Shh! Guys keep it down. Emily, it will take too long to explain. Just wait a little while and your memories will come back. And Lenny you need to get back to work before the guards see you. Lenny: Right. (Lenny runs back to work) Emily: Wait, what's going on Erin? Erin: I'll explain later! Just go and sit in one of the bedrooms for now! Emily: Um... Okay? *Walks away confused* Erin: *Fist bump* One down. (Erin walks off as Raynell is seen approaching Mina and Pearl) Raynell: Hey guys! Mina: *Gasp* Raynell! Pearl: Hey Raynell! We heard the news that you and Jessica decided to join us! Raynell: Y-Yeah. Nettle made several good points. Pearl: You're telling me. Mina: It's the perfect chance to have a girl's night am I right? Raynell: *Gasp* A girl's night!? Mina: Yeah! All of us together having a good old time of singing dancing and playing! Raynell: I've never had a girl's night before! Pearl: Well get ready cause you are totally invited! Raynell: YAY- Oh. Uh hey a real quick. There's something I need to talk to you guys about. Mina: What is it? Raynell: Well, you know Omega right? Mina: Oh don't get me started on him. Pearl: He may be my dad, but he certainly doesn't act like it. Raynell: Uhhhh, well.....He's.....dying. Mina and Pearl: !! Pearl: What did you say? Raynell: He's... Dying? Mina: WHAT?!?! Raynell: Yeah. Pearl: W-Why?? Raynell: One of those vines came to life and stabbed him. It injected him with poison that's completely shut down his healing ability and is now slowly destroying his organs. Mina: *Grabs Raynell* Tell me you are lying! TELL ME YOU ARE LYING! Raynell: I wish I was.... Pearl: *Tears up* D-D-Daddy.....? Mina: *Tears up* No.... *sinks to her knees* Omega nooooo! (Pearl falls next to Mina as the brainwashing wears off. The two then hug and cry together) Raynell: *Sigh* At least it worked. Pearl: *Sobbing* Daddy no!! Mina: *Crying* Omega!! Raynell: Hey girls its okay! Mina: *Crying* How is it okay?! Pearl: *Sobbing* My daddy is dying!! Raynell: No he's not! Mina and Pearl: Huh?? Pearl: But you said- Raynell: I said that to get rid of the brainwashing! Mina: B-Brainwashing what- Raynell: No time to explain! I'm off to save the day! *Runs off* Mina and Pearl...….. (The two sit in confusion before it cuts to Jessica meeting with Uraraka, Momo and Violet) Jessica: Sup guys? Momo: Ah Jessica. Welcome. Uraraka: Its great to see you! Violet: Yeah! Shame you joined so late. You missed Erin's dance. Jessica: Yeah. I heard it was good though. Violet: Oh it was, believe me. Jessica: Hm... Momo: Something wrong? Jessica: Kind of. There's....been an accident at the work area. Uraraka: An accident? Jessica: Yeah. Yuri, Charlie and Foxtrot all got hurt in it too. Uraraka: Huh? Violet: What? Momo: Excuse you? Jessica: Yeah... Somehow a whole wall just fell RIGHT top of them. Uraraka: Are-Are they okay?? Jessica: Not exactly. They're all stuck and the others don't think they can get them out before they all kick the bucket. Uraraka: what?! Violet: B-But what about Foxy's power!? He can phase though it! Momo: Y-Yeah! and Yuri should be able to use his nanobots to escape! Jessica: Well, they're all unconscious. Violet: W-What?! Jessica: Yeah. It hit them right on they're heads. Momo: Oh... Oh no... Jessica: Yeah... I know they're a bunch of pigs but... Still sad huh? Uraraka: *Tears up* C-C-Charlie... Momo: Yuri..... Violet: F-Foxy.... (The three then begin to tear up as the brainwashing ends on them) Momo:.... Jessica: Ha! It worked! Uraraka: Huh?? Violet: W-What worked?? Jessica: Just wait for the memories to come back! Until then see ya! (Jessica runs off, leaving the three confused before it cuts to Erin approaching toward Rose) Erin: *Sigh* Here we go. Rosie! Rose: Oh hey Erin! How's it going? Erin: Its going pretty good, pretty good. Rose: I'm pretty sure everyone's already told you this but- Erin: Yeah I know you loved my dance right? Rose: Yeah that's right. Sorry if this sounds like a broken record but I'm just so surprised! I didn't know you could dance so well! You think you can teach me later? Erin: Yeah sure! Rose: Awesome! Erin: But uhhh, there's....something I gotta tell you first. Rose: What is it? Erin: Its.... *frustrated sigh* Rose: Hmm? Erin? You okay? Erin: … Rosie. It... Breaks my heart to tell you what I'm about to tell you. So I'm just gonna come out and say it... Rose: ? (Erin closes her eyes as she feels regret for what she's gonna say) Erin: You're....no longer my sidekick. Or a Defender. Rose:........................ Erin: There... I said it... Rose:.... E-....Erin.... Wh..Why would you... say that? Erin: Well, you have been pretty sloppy lately. Rose: N-No I haven't! I-I can't be sloppy! Erin: No. You have been sloppy. Rose I-I-If I've been sloppy I'll-I'll do better! I promise I'll- Erin: *Holds up hand* Rosie. Please. Rose: *Tears up and gets on her knees* No.. *Grabs Erin* Erin please! Please don't say these things! After everything we've been thought together! Erin: I'm sorry Rosie. Rose: But- Erin: My hands are tied. You are not allowed to be a hero around us anymore. (Erin actually starts to tear up a bit) Erin: W-When we get home......You need to pack up and leave. (Rose hangs her mouth open then covers her face in bawls as the brainwashing ends) Erin: *Wipes away tears and smiles* Rose: *Sobbing* NOO!! Why?! W-What did I do to deserve this?! (Rose curls up on the floor crying) Rose: What did I do wrong?! Erin: Rosie- Rose: My dreams of being a hero! Crushed in an instant! Erin: Rosie I- Rose: *Sobbing* Erin: *Sigh* (Erin gets on her knees next to Rose) Erin: Rosie, you're not being kicked out of the Defenders. Rose: *Sobbing starts to slow* .. Wha… What? Erin: I lied Rosie. You are still my sidekick and you are still part of the Defenders. Rose: *Sniff* … R....Really? Erin: Of course you are! I would NEVER kick you out! Rose:...... Erin: Besides, I had to say that to break you out of the brainwashing! Rose:...... Erin:....Rosie? Rose: That wasn't funny! (Rose covers her face and curls up again) Erin: Aw come on Rosie, don't be like Alex! Rose: No! Erin: Rosie... Rose: You broke my heart saying those horrible things! Erin: *Smirks and pokes Rose's sides* Roooosie.. Rose: Stop it Erin! Erin: Rosie... The monsters are coming. Rose: Erin I'm too old for that monster stuff! Erin: No you're noooooot. Rose: E-Erin I'm serious! Don't! Erin: You should've thought about that before you got cranky. Rose: Erin? Erin: Here they come! Rose: Erin?? ERIN!! (Erin pounces Rose and starts to tickle her) Erin: Oooh the monsters are EXTRA hungry today!! Rose: *Giggling* ERIN STOP IT!! Erin: Om nom nom! These monsters are getting their fill today! Rose: ERIN SERIOUSLY!! *Giggling* I CAN'T TAKE IT!! Erin: You'll have to wait for the monsters to get full! And they've got big appetites! Rose: NOOO!!! (Erin continues tickling Rose before Jessica and Raynell turn the corner) Jessica: Erin we did it! Raynell: We finally got everyone free from the- (The two watch as Erin tickles Rose) Jessica and Raynell:.... Raynell: Should we...? Jessica: Yeah. (The two walk away) Erin: Done begin cranky little girl?! You done being cranky?! Rose: *Giggling* Erin please! Erin: Say you're done and the monsters go back to their cave! Rose: *Giggles* Okay okay! I'm happy! Erin: *Stops* And the monsters had they're fill. Rose: *Panting* That wasn't funny Erin... Erin: Well it reminded me of the old days when you were still my cute little baby. Rose: Hmm... Yeah. (The two then stand up) Rose: I'll get you back one of these days though. Erin: Oh I know. But that'll be the day. Rose: Hmph. We'll see. Erin: Well, let's go check on the others. Rose: Right. Let's go Erin! Erin: Alright sidekick! (The two then run off to meet with the others) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts